Everlasting Regret
This is the second book in the Everlasting Trilogy Prologue Alone by the Pool of Memories, a gray tom stared below. Was there enough time? Had enough been done? '' A lithe golden she-cat slipped down at the pool, joined by a tabby she-cat, and two brown toms. The golden she-ct mewed softly, "You look troubled, Pebblestar." Pebblestar nodded. "I'm afraid we are too late. We have lost the third, and the prophecy is coming true. We are losing!" The light brown tom shook his head. "We cannot fail. I believe we can fight though this." The tabby shook her head. "What if we can't Minnowleap? Sunshadow is corrupt!" The golden she-cat nodded. "Poppystar may be right. without Sunshadow, the stars will fall." Poppystar looked over at Pebblestar. "Why did you name her after the other half? Did you ever care for Sunheart?" Pebblestar hissed, "I always did, and still do! There has to be something. I don't believe she was born corrupt." Sunheart sighed. "Maybe I should have known." Then her green eyes flashed. "Wait a moment. Twigclaw, draw the memory of Sunshadow's birth." Twigclaw, who had been silent the whole time, nodded and the memory rose into Sunheart's head. She she-cat gasped, and for one momemt, every cat at the pool saw the golden she-cat being born. But just a golden she-cat. She had no dark underbelly. Sunheart gasped, and turned to the others in shock. "I was right. I need to speak to an old enemy." The others looked confused. Minnowleap finally mewed, "Who?" Sunheart sighed. "She's back. But this time, she's not going to hurt anyone." And she raced away, leaving everyone bewildered. Chapter 1 ~Prophecy Of Fire~ I sit up in my nest, feeling cold, and lost. Rainsplash is still asleep next to me. And the nest behind me is empty. It's only been 2 moons, but with Sunshadow gone, it feels like forever. Quietly, I pad out of the den. Treetail wearily sends out the dawn patrol. He looks older than ever, but it seems like nothing compared to Willowstar. She seems to be getting 100 moons older with every day that passes. I can't exactly blame her. Sunshadow's 'death' shocked everyone. Not one cat can look at me, Rainsplash, or Robintail, without giving us a pitiful glance. It feels annoying, but it's what we deal with. ''We have do do this. For her sake. Even if she was a murderer. "Brightsong?" I turn around, and see Zachfeather padding up. I squash the butterflies in my stomach and reply, "Yes?" He shifts his paws awkwardly. "Can I er-talk to you, about something?" he mews hurridly. I open my mouth to reply, when Treetail mews to me, "Brightsong, you don't have time to gossip! For the third time, join Ambershine's hunting patrol!" I winced. "Yes Treetail." I turned to Zachfeather. "Tell me later!" I mewed, and hurried off before Treetail got snappish. His words run through my head throught the patrol. What was he going to say? Is something going on? Is Willowpaw okay? Nothing seems to make any sense these days. ''I could feel myself twisting, trying to make sense of it all. Then I collapsed at the riverbank, hearing the screams as cats died. "Brightsong! Wake up!" I stick my head up, to see Sunheart's face, once again. I stare at her in shock. "Why am I here?" I mew. Sunheart looks scared, her green eyes flashing. ''The three kept balance, now destoryed. A once pure cat, consumed by darkness, now forever gone. The fate of the Clans rests upon the shoulders of two. Unless a third is found, the forest will fall. Nothing will remain in the ashes. Just the blood splattered on the ground. Prepare yourself Brightsong. The Explosion of the Stars is coming. Nothing will be left to salvage from the ashes... Sunheart evaportates into smoke, and I wake up screaming. Her ominous words lie in my head. The Explosion of the Stars is coming. Nothing will be left to salvage from the ashes... *'' "Brightsong?" I open my eyes, and see Ambershine looking over me. "You alright?" She mews. "You collapsed, and starting whimpering about stars." I stood up, and shook out my fur. "We need to get back to camp!" My gray eyes flash with fear. "Before it's too late to save ourselves!" Ambershine sees the panic upon my face and nods. Without another word, she gathers the rest of the patrol, and we race back to camp. ''Let there be time for me to warn them. '' ''* "Willowstar! Treetail! Cherrywing!" I screech. "I need to speak to you!" Willowstar jumps down from her den, and looks at me, her green eyes clouded with worry. "Brightsong? Are you okay?" I shake my head, and fear seeps into me. Willowstar flicks her tail to Treetail and Cherrywing, and we walk into her den. The graying leader looks at me, and mews, "Go on Brightsong." And without a second to spare, I blurt out everything. The whole dream with Sunheart. Cherrywing looks horrified, and Treetail just confused. But it's Willowstar's reaction that scares me most of all. Her face is gaunt with fear, and her eyes dead. And I have no idea what to do. Nothing will be left to salvage from the ashes... Nothing will be left... Nothing StarClan help me. *'' "Attention DewClan!" Willowstar is yowling to every cat in the Clan. The urgency in her tone seems to alarm the cats as they approach. The gray she-cat cringes, and mews, "Brightsong has had a dream from StarClan. An omen, that might be leading to the downfall of the Clans!" Her green eyes flicker over to me. "Tell them about your dream." With a gulp, I start to tell them about my vision. I watch as their faces become horrifed, as I describe the scenes shown. Their horror is unimaginable. But I force myself to keep going. "The Explosion of the Stars is coming. Nothing will be left to salavge from the ashes." Finally, Owlpelt speaks up. "Brightsong, you're a good cat and all, but how do we know you're not over-reacting? It's just a dream. Are you sure it's right?" I look at him in shock, but I realize other cats around him are nodding. And I realize how silly I sound. Am I even right? ''Is it all just a mistake? But I shake myself. Sunheart wouldn't do that. She would never do something like that. Her warning sounded serious. But every cat is shaking it off, as a bunch of bad fresh-kill. Rainsplash locks eyes with me, and I see my own fear reflected in her eyes. And beside me, Willowstar looks even more scared then me. The prohecy echoes in my head, and I can feel the world whispering. Save us from the prophecy of fire. Chapter 2 ~Grasp of Love~ Cold morning air fluttered in as I stepped outside the den. Nothing seems rather unusually. The grass crunches as I step on the frost, just like normal. Self consiciously, I fluffed out my fur. Maybe it was all just a mistake. ''But I don't want to believe that. I know that something is wrong. Quietly walking into the clearing, I see the dawn patrol returning. Behind me, Rainsplash shivers. "It's so cold today." She whispers. I nod, but not before Owlpelt loudly exclaims, "You see? There's no 'Prophecy Of Fire.' It's just some stupid prank or something. Besides, everyone knows that Brightsong is completely deranged." I wince and duck down, to prevent myself from the hurt his words cause. ''Is he right? Am I just some crazy she-cat? Rainsplash on the other paw, is going ballistic. "My sister is not deranged!" She spat, her eyes firece. "You'll all laugh now, but when my sister's prediction saves your lousy tail, I'm sure you'll be thanking her!" She shakes with fury. Owlpelt rolls his eyes. "When hedgehogs grow wings." With that, he turns and stalks away. Rainsplash snarls. "I hate that concieted, mangy, brat!" I brush my tail along her flank. "Thak you for believing in me." Her blue eyes are warm. "What are sisters for?" With that, she scampers off into the forest. Category:Bluestar&Brightheart's fanfics Category:Everlasting